my lovely brother
by sujupolepel
Summary: warning : GS , OC / " saranghaeyo oppa "/ " aku mencintaimu .. saranghaeyo " / " oppa aku mengandung anakmu "/ " kalian adalah saudara kandung " /" bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku jika kau membohongiku ?" / baca neee ... RnR
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Brother

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Kim Yeonhae (OC) , Kim Donghae ,Kim Yesung dll

Warning : FF ini adalah FF OC .. typo dimana-mana , gaje , alur kek aer terjun ... cerita pasaran .. tapi saya gk kopas lohh ..

Lenght : molla ..

Genre : nado molla (?)

Chapter 1

" Mimi eonni .. appa eoddiseo ?" tanya Yeonhae kepada pelayannya yang bernama Song Mina

" Tuan besar belum kembali ..mungkin sebentar lagi Tuan besar akan pulang " ucap Mimi

" itu yang kau ucapkan 1 bulan lalu Mimi eonni .. hahhh~~" desah Yeonhae kecewa ..

Ya, appa Yeonhae sangatlah jarang berada di rumah .. eommanya selalu pergi di pagi hingga malam hari dengan temannya ... appanya selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan bisnisnya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit karena appanya memiliki perusahaan terbesar di seluruh benua Asia dan hampir mencapai seluruh dunia , eommanya selalu sibuk dengan jadwal syuting , pemotretan , konfrensi pers ,dll di luar negeri ... apakah mereka tidak memikirkan Yeonhae yang selalu sendirian ? ya .. mereka selalu memikirkan anak kecil mereka yang satu itu .. tetapi pekerjaanlah yang memisahkan mereka ..

Yeonhae pun menaiki tangga untuk ke kamarnya dengan kesal dan sedikit menggerutu karena Mimi selalu saja berkata " tunggulah sebentar lagi Tuan besar akan pulang " tapi buktinya .. sudah 1 bulan dia mengatakan itu , tetapi appa Yeonhae masih saja belom memperlihatkan sosoknya di rumah bagaikan istana itu ..

Yeonhae anak yang beruntung sangat malah , tetapi bagi dia itu sangat merugikan karena pekerjaan orang tuanya yang sangat menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing hingga mereka tidak pernah bisa bersama ... Yeonhae harus merelakan masa kecilnya tanpa kebahagiaan keluarga .. bahkan umurnya masih 13 tahun ..beban berat untuk seorang anak bukan ?

" pishy .. apa yang halus Hae lakukan ?" tanyanya kepada boneka ikan miliknya ... " malhaeyo pishy .. hae bosen harus sendiri setiap hari ... " sambungnya lagi ..

Yeonhae pun menganti bajunya dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju kolam renang .. Yeonhae duduk di pinggiran kolam itu dan memandang bayangan dirinya .. dia sedang mengamati dirinya yang sangat menyedihkan bagi dirinya sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritnya ...

" Nona ... Tuan besar sudah kembali " ujar salah satu pelayannya ..

" ne ? jeongmal ? " ujar Yeonhae bersemangat ...

" Tuan besar ada di depan .. dia sedang menunggu nona ... " ucap Pelayan itu lagi ...

" gomawo .. " ucap Yeonhae dan langsung melesat pergi ke ruang tamu ...

" appa ... " peluk Yeonhae yang tentu saja dibalas oleh appanya –Kim Yesung

" Yeonhae-ya .." ucap Yesung yang masih saja memeluk yeonhae .. mereka seperti enggan melepas peluka itu ...

" appa .. ini siapa ?" Tanya Yeonhae kepada appanya setelah melihat ada seorang namja di sebelah appanya ...

" ahh appa hampir lupa .. dia akan menjadi oppa mu .. namanya Kim Kyuhyun ... " jelas Yesung

" owhhhh~~ .. annyeonghaseyo Kim Yeonhae imnida " sapa Yeonhae .. dan apa yang dia dapat ? dia hanya mendapat tatapan dingin tak bersahabat dari saudara itu ..

" hae ... sudahlah dia memang seperti itu .. kau hanya harus bersabar lebih banyak .. dia anak yang baik .. " ucap Yesung ...

" nee appa .. " Yeonhae pun mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya ..

Drttt~

" yeobuseyo " sapa Yesung

" ... "

" ne .. aku akan kesana .. " ucap Yesung ..

" hae .. mianhae .. appa harus pergi sekarang ... " ucap Yesung

" ne ? pergi lagi ? ... sirheo .. tak bisakah kau tinggal sebentar .. kau baru saja sampai .. " bujuk Yeonhae ..

" appa tidak bisa hae ... appa sibuk .. "

" hikks .. appa selalu memntingkan pekerjaan daripada Hae .. appa sirheo ! " tangis Yeonhae dan berlari ke kamarnya ...

" hae .. Kyu jaga Yeonhae eoh .. appa mengandalkanmu " ucap Yesung lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya ..

" tuan .. saya akan menunjukkan kamar anda .. " ucap Butler Kyuhyun ..

" ne " akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan suaranya yang sangat indah itu ...

" hikss ... hikss .. sirheo ! " suara teriakan Yeonhae dan beberapa suara barang yang dilemparnya terdengar dari dalam kamarnya ..

" apa itu pekerjaannya ?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada butlernya ..

" ne ? " tanya butler itu tak mengerti

" Kim Yeonhae-ssi .. apakah itu pekerjaanya .. dia hanya menangis dan merusak semua barang di kamarnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi ..

" ye .. jika Tuan besar atau Nyonya tidak bisa menemaninya dia akan menangis seperti itu .. tetapi sebenarnya nona adalah anak yang sangat ceria dan baik .. dan umurnya hanya berbeda dengan Tuan 1 tahun lebih muda " ujar Butler itu lagi

" kita sudah sampai di kamar anda tuan .. istirahatlah jika jam makan siang tiba saya akan memanggil anda ... "

" terimakasih Kibum-ssi " ucap Kyuhyun

Kibum pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya ...

- Jam makan siang

" tuan jam makan siang sudah tiba / nona turunlah ini saatnya jam makan siang " ucap butler Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae

Yeonhae dan Kyuhyun pun turun bersama ke meja makan .. lihatlah meja makan mereka terpenuhi oleh makan-makanan yang sangat lezat tetapi kenapa hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat senang ...Mereka pun duduk bersebrang-sebrangan ..

"jalmogetseumnida " ujar Kyuhyun sebelum menyantap makanan yang disediakan ..

Kyuhyun terheran-heran kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabnya ? semua pelayan hanya diam berdiri di sekitar situ .. Yeonhae dia hanya duduk diam di sana ..

Kyuhyun pun menatap mata yeonhae ...

" mata dia terlihat begitu kosong ... apa itu penderitaanya ? Appa benar .. dia memang harus dilindungi " ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati

appa ? Yesung menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya seperti itu agar lebih akrab pikirnya ..

" nona .. makanlah .. " ucap Mimi

" tidak mau .. hae kenyang Mimi eonni " jawab Yeonhae dengan senyum yang dipaksakan ..

" makanlah sedikit sebelum kau meminum obatmu .. " nasihat Mimi .. " saya akan dimarahi Nyonya dan Tuan jika nona tidak meminum obat nona .. " sambungnya lagi

" apakah mereka bahkan peduli dengan ku ? " ucap Yeonhae dalam hati ...

" baiklah " Yeonhae pun mulai makan ...

" obatku mana Mimi eonni ?" tanya Yeonhae setelah memasukkan 3 suap nasi ke mulutnya ..

" ini nona .. " Mimi pun memberikan obat yeonhae satu per satu yang kurang lebih jumlahya lebih dari 6 obat

" mwoya ? kenapa dia meminum obat sebanyak itu .. " tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati ...

" gomawo .. aku akan keatas .. " ucap Yeonhae dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya ..

" Mimi nuna ... kenapa dia meminum obat sebanyak itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun

" Nona mengidap penyakit leukimia .. jadi dia harus meminum semua obat itu agar penyakitnya tidak berkembang lebih parah Tuan " jelas Mimi ..

" owhhh ... gomawo " ucap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan meja makan ketika ia sudah selesai dan dia pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya ..

" huweeee ... hikss hikss ... " tangis Yeonhae dari kamarnya .. dengan rasa penasaran Kyuhyun pun membuka kamar Yeonhae dan memasuki kamarnya ... Kamar Yeonhae sangatlah besar , rapih , dan sangat indah ...

" hikss ... hikss "

" waeyo Kim Yeonhae-ssi ?" tanya Kyuhyun

" hikss ... annyio oppa .. aku hanya tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini .. hikks .. " tangisnya lagi

" ne ? kau menangis hanya karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini Yeonhae-ssi ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

" a-aku tidak menangis .. aku hanya sedikit bersedih .. " elaknya dengan pipi yang digembungkan , kedua jari telunjuknya yang dimainkan , dan kepala yang di tundukan ..

" hahahahaahah ... lucu sekali " ucap kyuhyun dalam hati saat melihat tingkah adik tirinya ...

" a-aku kan sudah menjadi adikmu jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan –ssi ... panggil aku Yeonhae atau Hae saja .. " sambung Yeonhae lagi

" baiklah Hae .. oppa yang akan membantumu .. "

" jeongmal ?" ucap Yeonhae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ..

Kyuhyun pun mengajari Yeonhae dengan sabar .. karena Yeonhae sangat susah mengerti pelajaran matematika ..

" selesai hae .. apa kau mengerti ?" tanya kyuhyun

" omo .. jadi dia tertidur ?" ucap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun memindahkan tubuh Yeonhae yang tadinya ada di kursi ke ranjang milik Yeonhae ..

Jderrr

Hujan lebatpun turun membasahi kota Seoul

" eumhh .. appa .. eomma ... eunggg " racau Yeonhae tak jelas sambil menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun

" hajimma .. jangan tinggalkan hae sendiri .. " lanjutnya lagi ...

Kyuhyun pun memeluk yeonhae untuk menenangkan dirinya ..

" tenanglah Hae .. oppa ada disini .. " ucap Kyuhyun

Yeonhae pun kembali tertidur dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya .. Kyuhyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Yeonhae ,dia menatap muka Yeonhae .. " manis ... seperti bayi .. " ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati dan terlelap ..

- pagi hari

Pagi pun datang menggantikan malam ..

" nona ... ireona .. kau harus sekolah " ucap Pelayan

" ne .. " jawab Yeonhae sambil mengucek-ngucekkan matanya ...

Yeonhae pun mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya ... tak lupa ia memakai jepitan berwarna pink di rambutnya yang panjang dan tergerai itu ..

Yeonhae pun turun ke meja makan dan melihat Kyuhyun di meja makan ..

" selamat pagi oppa .. " sapa Yeonhae

" pagi " jawab Kyuhyun

" omo ! kita terlambat .. " ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung menarik tangan Yeonhae ke mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke sekolah ...

- di sekolah

" Oppa .. kurasa kau salah melihat jam .. " ucap Yeonhae

" ini terlalu pagi ... bahkan gerbang sekolah belum terbuka huahhhh .. " ucapnya sambil menguap karena dia masih ngantuk ..

" ehh ? ne , kurasa begitu ? " ucap Kyuhyun

" memang sekarang hari apa ? " tanya Yeonhae

" senin " jawab Kyuhyun sambil melihat handphonenya

" ohhh sen – ya! Hari ini hari senin ? hari ini sekolah kita libur oppa ... terus kenapa kita datang ke sekolah hari ini ?" tanya Yeonhae ..

" mwo ? li-libur ? tidak ada yang memberitahuku hari ini libur ... jadi bagaimana ?" kaget Kyuhyun

" kita harus pulang .. aku tidak mau diluar sini .. dinginn ... " ucap Yeonhae sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ..

Kyuhyun pun memberikan jaketnya kepada Yeonhae ...

" kau pakai saja dulu .. " ucap kyuhyun ..

" eungh ? gomawo oppa ... tapi tidakkah kau kedinginan ?" tanya Yeonhae dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan

" ya ! hajimma .. jangan lakukan itu disini .. " teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati ... dia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat muka Yeonhae yang super imut itu ..

" gwaenchana .. kau saja yang pakai .. tapi bagaimana kita akan sampai ke rumah ? " tanya Kyuhyun

" kita harus berjalan kaki oppa .. tidak mungkin kita terbang ... " ucap Yeonhae ..

" bukankah dari sekolah ke rumah sangat jauh hae ?" tanya Kyuhyun ...

" mau tidak mau .. hae lupa membawa uang oppa.. heheh " kekeh Yeonhae

" huft .. baiklah .. kajja ... " ajak Kyuhyun dia pun merangkul Yeonhae agar Yeonhae mendapat kehangatan lebih dan begitupun dengan Kyuhyun ..

PUFFF

Tak lihatkah Kyuhyun jika sekarang muka Yeonhae tengah memerah .. ?

Mereka pun berjalan cukup jauh .. hingga

" oppa .. kenapa kau tidak menelpon pak jung saja minta dia menjemput kita ? hahh .. hahh .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil mengatur nafasnya ..

" kenapa aku lupa ? " ucap Kyuhyun ..

" yeobuseyo .. jung ahjushi bisakah kau menjemput kami di dekat restoran chinesse 8 blok dari sekolah ?"

"..."

" ne .. aku menunggumu disini ... "

" bagaimana ? " tanya Yeonhae

" pak jung akan segera datang .. kita duduk disana saja Hae " Kyuhyun pun mengajak Yeonhae untuk duduk di kursi dekat Taman ..

" kenapa disini sangat dingin si ? " tanya Yeonhae sambil menggembungkan pipinya ..

" kan hari ini tanggal 4 januari hae .. masih musim dingin pantas saja cuaca pasti dingin.. "jawab Kyuhyun ..

" 4 januari ? hehehe .. " ucap Yeonhae dengan tawa yang dipaksanya ..

" kau kenapa hae ?" tanya Kyuhyun karena aneh dengan nada tawa Yeonhae yang terkesan di paksakan ..

" a-anni .. oppa itu pak jung .. " Ucap Yeonhae

" kajja .. " ajak Kyuhyun

" pak jung terimakasih sudah mau menjemput kami .. " ucap Kyuhyun di dalam mobil

" ne .. sepertinya nona sangat kelelahan hingga tertidur .. " ujar Pak Jung

" pak Jung apakah Yeonhae tidak menyukai tanggal 4 bulan ini .. tadi saat ia tahu tangal hari ini adallah tanggal 4 januari dia tertawa sedih aku tidak mengerti ... " ucap Kyuhyun penasaran

" owhh ituu .. Nona Yeonhae selalu bersedih saat tahun baru karena setiap tahun baru dan ulang tahunnya ... Tuan besar dan Nyonya tidak pernah bersama dia .. " jelas pak Jung

" kapan ulang tahun Yeonhae ? " tanya Kyuhyun lagi

" besok Tuan .. " jawab Pak Jung

" gomawo .. " ucap Kyuhyun ketika sudah sampai di rumah mereka ..

Kyuhyun pun membopong tubuh mungil Yeonhae ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya disana .. Kyuhyun pun menuju ke dapur tempat kerja para maid ..

" Mimi nuna .. apakah hal yang paling diinginkan Yeonhae ?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Mimi

" nona Yeonhae .. yang paling diinginkan nona Yeonhae selama ini hanyalah kehangatan keluarga tuan ... itu yang diinginkannnya selama ini .. " ujar Mimi sambil menitikkan air matanya ..

" kau kenapa menangis Mimi ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

" saya hanya sedih tuan melihat nona Yeonhae selalu menangis saat tahun baru dan ulang tahunnya karena kesepian .. walaupun dia terlihat senang saat di depan orang .. dia menangis saat malam hari tuan .. " jelas Mimi

" kalau begitu saya kembali bekerja tuan " pamit Mimi dengan sopan ..

"awhhh ... " ringis Yeonhae

" o-obat ... Mimi .. " ucap Yeonhae lemah saat menuruni tangga ..

BRUKKK~~~

Kyuhyun pun berlari melihat apa yang terjadi .. Kyuhyun melihat tubuh mungil Yeonhae yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya ..

" Mimi nuna ... Kibum Hyung ! " teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Yeonhae pingsan ..

" omo! Nona Yeonhae .. " ucap Mimi

" Mimi nuna cepat telfon dokter .. Kibum hyung bisakah kau bawa Yeonhae kekamarnya ?" ucap Kyuhyun

" ne .. " ucap keduanya berbarengan ..

- besok paginya

" eunghh ?" lenguh Yeonhae ketika sinar matahari menerobos masuk melewati matanya ..

" o-oppa .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" ahhh .. ireonasseoyo ?" tanya Kyuhyun

" ne ... maaf aku merepotkanmu oppa " ucap Yeonhae dengan nada menyesal ..." nee .. gwaenchana ... saengilchukkaeyo hae .. " " karena hari ini kau berulang tahun oppa akan menemanimu hari ini ... " sambungnya lagi

"ne ? jeongmall ? gomawo oppa .. " ucap Yeonhae

" jadi .. kau hari ini mau kemana ?" tanya Kyuhyun ..

" entahlah .. setiap ulangtahun aku selalu di rumah .. "jawab Yeonhae

" bagaimana jika kita ke Taman deket sekolah eoh ?" tanya Kyuhyun ..

" baiklah ... " ucap Yeonhae

mereka pun berjalan-jalan di deket taman dekat sekolah mereka .. mungkin ini pertama kalinya Yeonhae merasakan kehangatan keluarga karena dia tidak sendiri di ulang tahunnya kali ini ..

TBC

Mian kalo jelek eoh ... T^T review ?


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Brother

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Kim Yeonhae (OC) , Kim Donghae ,Kim Yesung dll

Warning : FF ini adalah FF OC .. typo dimana-mana , gaje , alur kek aer terjun ... cerita pasaran .. tapi saya gk kopas lohh ..

Lenght : molla ..

Genre : nado molla (?)

Chapter 2

Setelah berjalan-jalan di Taman Yeonhae dan Kyuhyun pun kembali ke rumah mereka ..

" no-nona ... " gagap Mimi

" waeyo Mimi eonni .. " tanya Yeonhae ...

" a-anu ... Tuan besar dan Nyonya ada di sini .. " lanjutnya

" jeongmal ? mereka berdua ada ?" Yeonhae pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bertemu kedua orangtuanya ...

Kyuhyun pun melihta Mimi yang menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan muka khawatir ..

" hae .. kita ke atas saja dulu ... appa dan eomma sedang mengurusi sesuatu ... " ajak Kyuhyun

" tidak mau ... nanti appa dan eomma keburu pergi lagi .. " ucap Yeonhae semangat...

merekapun sampai di ruang kerja appanya ... Yeonhae membuka sedikit ruang kerja Yesung ..

" kau dari mana saja eoh ? selama 2 bulan kau baru pulang sekarang ?!" bentak Yesung kepada Donghae – eomma Yeonhae

" aku sudah bilang bukan aku mempunyai banyak jadwal sangat mustahil untukku untuk pulang cepat ..." ucap Donghae

" kau kira aku percaya hah ?! bilang saja kau bersama laki-laki lain ! " bentak Yesung lagi ..

" ya! Apa kau bilang ? kau kira aku gila sepertimu hah ? kau bahkan hanya pulang selama .. kurasa paling lama kau menginjak tanah rumah ini selama 5 menit! " apa kau pernah menanyakan kabar Yeonhae kepada Mimi ? tidak pernah ! aku yang selalu menanyakannya ... kau selalu bersama wanita itu juga .. kau kira aku tidak tahu hah! " bentak Donghae tak mau kalah ..

Yeonhae pun meninggalkan ruangan Yesung dan menuju ke kamarnya ... Yeonhae pun memasuki kamarnya .. Kyuhyun juga ingin memasuki kamar Yeonhae tetapi di cegat oleh Yeonhae ..

" oppa .. terimakasih untuk hari ini .. hae mau tidur sekarang , hae ngantuk " ucap Yeonhae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca entah karena ia mau mengangis atau memang karena mengantuk ..

" nee ... cheonma hae .. " ucap Kyuhyun

Yeonhae pun menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan .. ia pu menangis di belakang pintu kamarnya .. menekuk kakinya dan menaruh kepalanya di kedua lututnya ..

" hikkss .. hikss " tangisnya mulai keluar dan terdengar oleh Kyuhyun ..

" hae ... apa yang harus oppa lakukan biar kau bahagia eoh ?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil memasuki kamarnya ...

" Appa .. eomma .. hikss hikss " tangis Yeonhae ..

apakah orangtuanya selalu berkelahi ketika mereka bersama ?

Yeonhae pun membereskan bajunya dan memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper ... dia pun memanggil Mimi ..

" Mimi eonni .. maukah kau membantuku ? " tanya Yeonhae

" baiklah .. kau tunggu saja di bawah Nona Yeonhae .. " jawab Mimi tau apa yang akan dilakukan Yeonhae .. kabur ke hotel .. sebenarnya dia sering melakukan itu karena para pelayan yang membantunya ..

" jangan beritahu Kyu oppa eoh .. dia sudah berbuat banyak untukku ... " ucap Yeonhae dan memasuki mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke tempat yang dituju bersama Mimi .. tidak mungkin dia melakukan semua sendiri bukan ?

- tengah malam

" kok Hae tidak menangis lagi ? aishhh .. bukannya bagus jika dia tidak menangis kyu ? " ucapnya dalam hati .. dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kamar Yeonhae dan membuka kamar itu .. " Hae " panggilnya , tak ada jawaban sama sekali .. dia mencari Yeonhae di seluruh penjuru kamar itu .. " eobseo ... " ucapnya ..

Kyuhyun pun memanggil salah satu pelayan yang belum tertidur ..

" nuna .. sebenarnya Yeonhae dimana eoh ? " tanyanya kepada pelayan itu ..

" a-anu .. " gagap Maid itu ..

" Mimi nuna .. kau habis dari mana ? " tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Mimi turun dari mobil Yeonhae- mobil yang dibelikan appanya untuk mengantar – jemput Yeonhae

" Tuan .. bisakah kau menemani Nona Yeonhae di hotel .. dia sendirian disana dan saya khawatir .. tadi saya ingin menemaninya tetapi dia menolak .. dia sepertinya terlalu sedih .. bahkan tatapan matanya saja kosong .. seakan-akan dia sudah tidak ada ... " jelas Mimi khawatir ..

" baiklah .. siapkan mobil untuk mengantarku dan berikan aku kunci kamar Hotelnya ...

- di hotel

" o-oppa ... kenapa kau bisa disini ?" tanya Yeonhae kaget saat Kyuhyun membuka kamarnya

" oppa datang untuk menemanimu .. " jawab Kyuhyun

" menemani ? belum pernah ada yang menemaniku selain Mimi .. " ujar Yeonhae dengan tatapan sedihnya ..

"makanya kau jangan cengeng sehingga kau tidk merepotkan orang lain Hae .. " ucap Kyuhyun yang bertujuan membuat Yeonhae berhenti menangis ..

" repot ? nee .. aku memang selalu membuat orang lain repot ... " ujarnya ...

" H-hae .. oppa tidak bermaksud begitu ... " ucap Kyuhyun ..

" anni .. kau benar oppa .. appa dan eomma selalu berkelahi karena ku .. karena aku merepotkan mereka .. "

" hae .. hajimma .. jangan berpikir seperti itu .. " ucap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun memeluk Yeonhae untuk menenangkan adik tirinya itu ...

" oppa .. kau sangat hangat .. hae senang mempunyai oppa seperti Kyuhyunnie oppa .. gomawoyo oppa .. jeongmal gomawo .. " ucap Yeonhae dan terlelap dalam dekapan Kyuhyun

" nado gomawoyo hae ... kau membuat oppa menjadi orang yang berguna " ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati dan membaringkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Yeonhae secara perlahan ..

" eunghh " lenguh Yeonhae " ehh ?" kagetnya saat di amelihat ada oppanya disampingnya sedang memeluknya dengan erat ...

Yeonhae pun makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat badan Kyuhyun

" oppa .. jangan tinggalin hae eoh .. selain oppa dan Mimi hae tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi " ucapnya

" ne Hae ... oppa gak akan akan pernah meninggalkan hae sendiri .. " ucapnya dalam hati ...

5 menit Kemudoan

" oppa ... bangunlah ini sudah siang ... kita harus kembali ke rumah .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil melepas pelukannya kepada Kyuhyun ..

" ne .. " Kyuhyun pun bangun dan melihat Yeonhae sedan menguap dan mengucek-ngucekkan matanya ...

" hae .. jika kita sudah cukup umur .. aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga .. " ucap Kyuhyun di dalam hati sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri ..

" waeyo oppa ?" tanya Yeonhae sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ..

" a-anni .. kajja kita pulang .. " ajak Kyuhyun

" oppa .. kau tidak mau mandi dulu ? dasar jorok .. " ledek Yeonhae

" nde ? ahh.. ne ne .. oppa mandi sekarang .. " ucap Kyuhyun dan memasuki kamar mandi ...

- kediaman Kim

" hae .. kau darimana saja eoh ?" tanya Donghae dan Yesung khawatir ..

" a-aku .. aku .. aku habis menginap di rumah Sungmin eonni .. " bohong Yeonhae .. "kemarin ada tugas yang harus cepat dikerjakan jadi aku pergi lupa bilang eomma dan appa .. mian hae gak akan lakuin lagi .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil tersenyum ...

Yeonhae pun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung .. " hae naik dulu keatas eoh ... "

" oppa .. sini deh .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" apa oppa liat warna merah-merah di leher eomma eoh ? apakah appa memukul eomma tadi malam ?" OMG Yeonhae .. kau berumur 13 tapi masih sangat polos eoh ?

" eh .. i-itu appa dan eomma habis melakukannya hae .. " jelas kyuhyun

" melakukan apa oppa ?" tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung ..

Kyuhyun pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara eomma dan appa mereka tadi malam .. baru setengah jalan ia bercerita .

" stop ! kita belum boleh membahasnya oppa .. kita masih terlalu kecil .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam selimut ...

" hahaha .. sudahlah oppa mau ke kamar oppa dulu nee .. " ujar Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan kamar Yeonhae ..

" hae mau ke kamar Kyu oppa ah .. hae belum pernah masuk ke sana .. " Yeonhae pun memasuki kamar Kyuhyun setelah mengetok pintu kamar Kyuhyun ..

" owhhh ... " ujar Yeonhae

" waeyo hae ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSPnya

" kamar oppa ternyata sangat berantakan .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil mendekati kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang oppanya mainkan ..

Kyuhyun pun menyelimuti kaki adik dan dirinya dengan selimut yang ada ..

" oppa .. apa yang paling kau takuti di dunia ini ? " tanya Yeonhae ...

" oppa ? oppa sangat takut jika orang yang oppa sayangi pergi hae . " jawab Kyuhyun ..

" apakah itu termasuk hae ?" tanya Yeonhae sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri ...

" ne .. tentu saja .. " jawab Kyuhyun

" kalau hae takut sama apa ?"tanya Kyuhyun

" hae .. hae takut sama kucing , serangga , tempat gelap " jawab Yeonhae tanpa dosa ..

" kalau be-"

" kyaaaa! " teriak Yeonhae saat lampu di rumah kediaman Kim mati ... Yeonhae pun memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh adiknya gemetaran ..

" tenanglah hae... oppa ada disini .. " ucap Kyuhyun ..selama 30 menit lampu di kediaman Kim mati ..

"o-oppa ... janji pada hae eoh .. jangan pernah tinggalin hae .. selain Mimi eonni dan Kyu oppa hae gak punya siapa-siapa lagi ... yakseok ?" tanya Yeonhae

" yakseok .. " Kyuhyun pun menyanggupi permintaan Yeonhae

3 tahun kemudian

" ahhh oppa ... kau kejam ... " rengek Yeonhae ...

" wae ? apa salah oppa ?" tanya Kyuhyun ..

" kau tidak mau mengajariku soal ini .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil menunjukkan bukunya ..

" salah sendiri kau tidak mengerti melulu .. " cibir Kyuhyun

" kau kan tau aku tak bisa matematika dari dulu .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil mengembungkan pipinya

" kau tau apa yang harus kau berikan untuk satu soal bukan ? " ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evilnya itu

" andwae .. jika appa dan eomma tahu bagaimana ? nanti oppa yang dimarahi .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" appa dan eomma tidak ada di seoul sekarang ... mereka sedang pergi bulan madu yang ke .. entahlah yang keberapa .. " ucap Kyuhyun

" tidak mau ... " ucap Yeonhae

" kalau begitu kerjakanlah sendiri .. " jawab Kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya ..

30 menit Kemudian

" kyaaa ! oppa .. aku menyerah ... aku bahkan sudah menghabiskan 3 lembar coretan dan belum mendapat jawabannya ... " ucap Yeonhae

" aku akan memberikannya tapi kau harus mengajariku .. " ucap Yeonhae

" baiklah mana ?" tanya Kyuhyun

Chuppp~~

Yeonhae pun mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas .. muka Yeonhae pun memerah ...

" chagi .. kurang .. oppa tidak akan mengerjakannya untukmu .. " goda Kyuhyun

" ya! Kau sudah janji akan mengajariku .. "

Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae menyadari bahwah perasaan yang mereka punya bukanlah hanya sebatas kakak adik tetapi lebih dari itu .. jadi Kyuhyun pun mengatakan perasaannya dan Yeonhae membalas perasaan itu .. hingga jadilah mereka sekarang .. kakak adik yang mempunyai hubungan 'lain'... mereka menyutujui hubungan ini karena mereka berfikir bahwa mereka bukan saudara kandung ...

" tidak mau .. " tolak Kyuhyun ..

" baiklah .. " ucap Yeonhae

Yeonhae pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam ..

Chuppp~~~

Yeonhae pun mencium bibir Kyuhyun lebih lama kyuhyun pun mendekatkan dirinya dan Yeonhae .. Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Yeonhae .. Yeonhae pun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun ketika ia kehabisan nafas ..

" cukup kan ?" ucapnya ..

" sebenarnya kurang tetapi bolehlah .. mana bukunya , oppa akan mengajarkannya untuk yeojachingu oppa yang pabbo ini .. " ujar Kyuhyun ..

" aku tidak pabbo ... aku hanya tidak mengerti .. " cibir Yeonhae ..

" sini hae jika kau disitu gimana oppa bisa menjelaskannya ?" tanya Kyuhyun

" ya! Aku sudah ada berada di sebelahmu pabbo .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" kau harus duduk disini agar lebih mengerti .. " ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepukan pahanya ..

" pervert " cibir Yeonhae dan dia pun duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun ..

" apa kau mengerti ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia sudah selesai mejelaskan ..

" ne .. gomawo oppa .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" mana hadiahku ?" tanya kyuhyun ..

" kau baru mendapatkannya .. " ujar Yeonhae

" oppa mau lagi .. " pinta Kyuhyun

Yeonhae mendekatkan mukanya ke muka kyuhyun

" Tidak mau " ucapnya lalu kabur ke kamarnya ..

" ya! Kau harus membayar lebih lain kali eoh ?!" teriak Kyuhyun ..

" nona , Tuan ... Nyonya dan Tuan besar sudah kembali .. " ucap salah satu pelayan

" jeongmal ? " tanya Yeonhae yang langsung berlari ke bawah .. Kyuhyun dia hanya berjalan dengan biasa ...

"appa , eomma " teriak Yeonhae dan memeluk mereka ..

" eo-eomma dia ciapa ?" tanya seorang namja kecil mungkin umurnya 2 tahunan ..

Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae pun merapat ..

" oppa .. apakah itu adik kita ?" tanya Yeonhae

" sepertinya " jawab Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae saling bertatapan .. dan mereka menatap Donghae dan Yesung bersamaan ..

" oppa .. kau yang akan menanyai mereka ok ?" tanya Yeonhae

" baiklah ... " ucap Kyuhyun ..

" annyeonghaseyo .. Kim Yeonhae imnida .. " sapa Yeonhae kepada namja kecil itu

" annyeonghaseyo Kim Jungmin imnida .. " balas anak kecil itu ..

" heumm .. paling tidak dia tidak sedingin saat Kyuhyun oppa kesini .. " ucap Yeonhae

Yesung dan Donghae hanya bisa terkekeh ..

" Jungmin-ah kita main bareng yuk .. biarkan appa dan eomma istirahat .. " ajak Yeonhae ..

" ne nuna .. " jawab Jungmin ..

Yeonhae pun meninggalkan ruang tamu sambil menggendong jungmin ...

30 menit kemudian ..

Kyuhyun menginterogasi orangtua mereka secara saksama .. hingga ..

" hikks .. huweeeee ... eomma ... appa ... " tangis Yeonhae ..

Yesung , Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun menuju ke kamar Yeonhae ..

" waeyo hae ?" tanya ketiganya serempak ..

" jungmin tidak melakukan apa-apa eomma .. nuna tiba-tiba menangis ketika jungmin menang melawan nuna di game .. " jawab Jungmin dengan polos ..

" hahaahah ... " Kyuhyun , Donghae dan Yesung pun tertawa terbahak-terbahak ..

" jungmin-ah .. nuna tau siapa yang bisa mengalahkanmu .. si evil jelek pasti bisa " ucap Yeonahe sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun ...

" m-mwo ?" tanya Kyuhyun " e-evil jelek kau bilang ?" sambungnya ..

" ne .. bweee .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ..

" awas kau chagi .. " ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati ..

setelah Kyuhyun dan Jungmin melakukan beberapa pertandingan Kyuhyun pun menang telak ..

" sudahlah ini sudah malam .. Jungmin ah kau tidur dengan Kyuhyun hyung eoh .. " ucap Yesung ..

" andwae! " ucap Kyuhyun , Yeonhae , Donghae , dan Jungmin serempak ..

" e-ehhh .. maksud nuna .. kau tidur aja dengan Kyuhyun oppa ..kalau bisa kau tidur bersama nuna saja .. " lanjut Yeonhae ..

" tidak mau .. eomma kau tidur saja dengan anakmu dan appa .. aku tidak mau tidurku diganggu oleh anak kecil ... " tolak Kyuhyun

pada akhirnya Jungmin pun tidur dengan Yesung dan Donghae .. mereka bertigapun pergi meninggalkan Yeonhae dan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu ..

" sudah malam .. Hae mau bobo .. hoamhhh .. " Yeonhae pun menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati dan tiba-tiba ...

" kyaa! " teriak Yeonhae .. bagaimana tidak kaget dia tiba-tiba digendong ala bridal style oleh Kyuhyun ..

Kyuhyun pun megunci kamarnya ketika Yeonhae dan dirinya sudah memasuki kamar itu ..

" chagi .. kau kenapa mau aku tidur dengan dongsaeng kita eoh ?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Yeonhae ..

" ne ? ka-kapan aku bilang begitu .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" sudahlah .. hae mau bobo .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" kau harus tidur disini ... dan kau boleh tertidur ketika kau sudah membayar hutangmu .. " ucap Kyuhyun ..

" aku tidak punya hutang apapun ..." ujar Yeonhae dengan wajah polosnya ...

Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan tubuh Yeonhae ke tubuhnya dan mencium Yeonhae ... mereka pun melakukan ciuman yang panas hingga Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu karena Yeonhae yang mulai kehabisan oksigen ..

" sudahkan hae mau tidur ... " ucapnya

" yasudah tidurlah nanti oppa menyusul " .. Yeonhae pun menidurkan dirinya di ranjang milik Kyuhyun ...

TBC

Review ne ?


	3. Chapter 3

My Lovely Brother

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Kim Yeonhae (OC) , Kim Donghae ,Kim Yesung dll

Warning : FF ini adalah FF OC .. typo dimana-mana , gaje , alur kek aer terjun ... cerita pasaran .. tapi saya gk kopas lohh ..

Lenght : molla ..

Genre : nado molla (?)

Chapter 3

" nona .. tuan , bangunlah Tuan besar , nyonya dan Tuan Jungmin sudah menunggu anda di bawah .. " ucap pelayan ...

" ne ... " ucap keduanya ..

apakah para pelayan tidak curiga dengan tingkah mereka yang selalu berdua dan selalu sekamar ? tidak .. karena para pelayan berpikir Yeonhae atau Kyuhyun akan pindah kamar di pagi hari ...

" hoamhhh ..." Yeonhae pun menuruni tangga sambil menguap beberapa kali ...

" waeyo appa eomma ? " tanya Yeonhae sambil menaruh kepalanya di meja makan karena masih mengantuk ..

" kita harus pergi ke paris sekarang hae ... Appa mu ada sedikit bisnis disana ... " ucap Donghae

" ne .. hati-hati di jalan ... " ucap Yeonhae dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai ..

" maksud eomma .. kita , kita semua ... " ucap Donghae sambil menyuapi Jungmin ..

" hae dan Kyu oppa juga ?" tanya Yeonhae

" ne .. lebih baik kalian siap-siap ... ganti baju lalu kita pergi .. tak usah membawa koper .. untuk yang lainnya kita akan membelinya di sana ... " ucap Donghae

Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae pun naik ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan mengganti baju

di pesawat

" appa .. tumben kau mengajak kami ... " tanya Yeonhae

" kau membuat appa seperti tidak pernah berbuat baik padamu hae .. " protes Yesung

" memang iya .. " cibir Yeonhae

" oppa ... kau tidak bosen selalu memainkan PSPmu itu ? "tanya Yeonhae

" anni ... " jawab Kyuhyun singkat karena sedang serius bermain ...

Yesung , Donghae dan Jungmin pun tertidur ... Yeonhae pun melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun untuk mencari kehangatan .. Yeonhae pun tertidur ...

- paris

" akhirnya aku kembali " ucap Yeonhae ..

" kembali ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" ya .. saat aku berumur 3-6 tahun aku tinggal di Paris bersama Mimi eonni , oppa ... " jelas Yeonhae

" owhh .. appa eomma ... aku mau ke hotel dulu .. kalian pergi saja dulu .. Hae .. kau harus menemani oppa karena kau tahu jalan dan dapat berbicara bahasa Prancis .. oppa membutuhkanmu .. " ucap Kyuhyun

" ne ? " kaget Yeonhae

" kyu ada benarnya juga ... Hae kau temani Kyuhyun dulu eoh ... lagian hotel appa , eomma dan kalian memang berbeda .. " ucap Yesung sambil memasuki mobil pribadinya bersama Jungmin dan Donghae ...

" ya! .. " teriak Yeonhae karena ia di tinggali begitu saja .. "

" appa tahu saja apa yang oppa mau eoh .. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang pinggang Yeonhae dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yeonhae

Mereka pun menaiki taksi untuk sampai ke hotel yang mereka tuju ..

" _bonjour , sebastian ... sudah lama tidak bertemu ._. " ucap Yeonhae memakai bahasa prancis tentunya

" _ya .. selamat datang di paris Rachel ... _" jawab recepsionist bernama sebastian itu .. rachel , rachel adalah nama Inggris Yeonhae

"_aku ingin mengambil kunci kamar yang sudah dipesan atas namaku sebas " _ucap Yeonhae

Sebastian pun memberi Yeonhae dua kunci kamar bersebrangan ...

" _nikmati liburanmu .. "_ucap sebastian

" 2 kamar ? kita hanya butuh satu bukan ?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuang salah satu kunci kamar ke dalam tong sampah di dekat lift ...

" y-ya! .. kenapa dibuang eoh ? nanti Hae tidur dimana ?" tanya Yeonhae

" kau bisa tidur bersamaku .. " ucap Kyuhyun enteng ..

Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae pun memasuki lift Yeonhae pun menekan tombol lift lantai 25

" pervert .. " cibir Yeonahe

karena gemas Kyuhyun pun mencium Yeonhae di dalam lift itu ... Kyuhyun pun menarik tubuh Yeonhae mendekat ... Yeonhae pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun .. dan ciuman mereka terlepas ketika lift membuka pintunya ...

" H-hae ?" tanya seorang namja

" wonnie oppa ?" tanya Yeonhae

" kapan kau kembali ke Paris ?" tanya Siwon

" aku baru saja sampai .. " jawab Yeonhae

" ini siapa ? " tanya Siwon lagi

" annyeonghaseyo Kim Kyuhyun imnida " sapa Kyuhyun

" akhirnya adikku dewasa eoh .. sudah mempunyai namjachingu .. " ucap Siwon

" anniyo ... dia bukan namjachinguku...sudahlah .. oppa aku ke kamar dulu eoh ... annyeong " pamit Yeonhae

Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae pun memasuki kamar mereka ..

" jadi dia siapa eoh ?" tanya Kyuhyun

" kenapa ? kau cemburu .. " goda Yeonhae

" oppa ... bagaimana jika kita tinggal disini saja ? aku sudah bosan dengan suasana Korea ... " ucap Yeonhae

" maksudmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti ..

" kita tinggal disini .. hingga kita ingin kembali ke korea barulah kita pergi meninggalkan paris ... kita hanya perlu menyelesaikan SMA kita disini dan kita akan Kuliah .. bagaimana ?" tanya Yeonhae lagi ..

" kalau berdua saja denganmu oppa mau .. " ucap Kyuhyun

" baiklah .. aku akan memberitahu appa besok .. " jawab Yeonhae ..

" saranghaeyo hae ,jeongmal ... " ucap Kyuhyun sambil menindih tubuh Yeonhae diatas ranjang

" nado saranghaeyo oppa ... " ucap Yeonhae

Kyuhyun mulai menicum bibir Yeonhae .. Yeonhae pun membalas ciuman Kyuhyun

" mmhhh ~~ " desah Yeonhae saat Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ... Kyuhyun pun mulai meneliti setiap deret gigi Yeonhae dengan lidahnya ... Yeonhae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun saat merasa kehabisan oksigen ..." hahhh ... hahhhh ..." Yeonhae pun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya ... belum cukup oksigen memasuki paru-paru Yeonhae Kyuhyun sudah mencium bibirnya lagi ... Kyuhyun pun mulai membuat kissmark-nya di leher jenjang Yeonhae

" o-oppahh " desahnya saat Kyuhyun mulai menggigit kecil lehernya ..

Ting Tong ~~

Bell di kamar mereka pun berbunyi ..

" mengganggu saja... " cibir Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu ...

di depan pintupun ada sebuah Kotak .. Kyuhyun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya disebelah Yeonhae ...

" ohhh ... hae ... sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan yang tadi ... appa dan eomma mengajak kita makan malam ... " ucap Kyuhyun

" nee ... " jawab Yeonhae

Yeonhae pun mulai menyiapkan dirinya ...

" oppe bisakah kau menyletingnya untukku ?" ujar Yeonhae saat ia kesusahan menyleting gaunnya yang pendek dan berwarna hitam itu .. sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang putih dan mulus itu ..

" nee .. " ucap Kyuhyun .. bukannya Kyuhyun membantu Yeonhae Kyuhyun malah menciumi punggung Yeonhae

" oppa! " ucapnya sedikit membentak ..

" hahah ... mian .. " Kyuhyun pun mulai membantu Yeonhae menyleting gaunnya ..

" pervert ... " ucap Yeonhae sambil memakai sepatu high heels nya ..

" kajja .. " ajak Kyuhyun

" nee .. " jawab Yeonhae

Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae pun menaiki mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka ... BMW berwarna hitam yang mereka naiki pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ..

" oppa .. bisakah kau cepetan sedikit ? eomma akan marah-marah jika kita telat .. " ucap Yeonhae

" ne ... " jawab Kyuhyun

Yeonhae dan Kyuhyun menuju restoran di menara eiffel dengan kecepatan maksimal karena memang jalanan sedang sepi ...

"appa , eomma mian kita telat ... " ucap Yeonhae dan Kyuhyun

" eomma .. mianhae eoh ... " ucap Yeonhae

" hufhtt .. kalian selalu terlambat .. " ucap Donghae

" mianhae eomma .. salahkan Kyuhyun oppa yang menyetirnya sangat lamban .. "

" mian .. " Kyuhyun pun menyantap makanannya ..

mereka pun memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan .. hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu saja yang terdengar ...

" appa .. " panggil Yeonhae saat mereka sudah selesai menyantap makanannya..

" ne ?"

" hae dan Kyuhyun oppa sudah memutuskan kalau kita akan melanjutkan sekolah di paris ... " ucap Yeonhae

" nee ? " ucap Dongahe ..

" baiklah .. karyawan appa akan mengurus semuanya .. sekarang kita pulang saja ini sudah malam ... Jungmin akan menangis jika mengetahui kalau dia sendirian " ucap Yesung

" baiklah .. appa eomma annyeong " sapa Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae saat mereka memasuki mobil BMW hitam yang dipakainya tadi ...

- hotel

" oppa .. bisakah kau kesini sebentar ? " ajak Yeonhae .. Kyuhyun pun menyusul Yeonhae di teras hotel

" waeyo ?" tanya Kyuhyun

" lihatlah bintangnya sangat banyak Kyunnie ... " ucap Yeonhae

Kyuhyun pun memeluk Yeonhae dari belakang ..

" nee .. Kyuhyunnie .. apa yang akan terjadi jika appa dan eomma mengetahui semua tentang kita .." tanya Yeonhae

" eumm .. entahlah mungkin appa dan eomma akan merestui kita .. " ucap Kyuhyun

" jika mereka merestui kita , margaku bukanlah seorang Kim lagi karena mereka harus mencabut hak asuhku dan kau akan segera menjadi Nyonya cho .. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaruh dagunya di pundak Yeonhae ..

" mian hae ... oppa masih tidak bisa memberitahumu .. oppa belum siap .. mianhae .. " batin Kyuhyun

" sudahlah aku mau tidur ... dan kita masih berumur 17 tahun .. aku tidak akan menjadi nyonya cho secepat itu .." ucap Yeonhae .. dan Yeonhae pun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang ...

" Hae ... cepat atau lambat mereka pasti tau .. "ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yeonhae yang sedang tertidur dari belakang ...

4 tahun kemudian  
" oppa ... bangunlah ... ini sudah sianggg ... " ucap Yeonhae

Yeonhae membangunkan Kyuhyun berkali-kali .. tetapi dia tetap tidak mau bangun juga ..

Chupp~~

Yeonhae pun mencium Kyuhyun bukan karena dia isenk tetapi entah kenapa dia hanya ingin mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang tebal itu ..

" emmmhhh ... " Kyuhyun pun membalas ciuman Yeonhae ...

" sudah nakal eoh ... " ucap Kyuhyun setelah Yeonhae melepas ciuman itu ..

" kau sudah bangun ... " Yeonhae pun mengembungkan pipinya ...

" bangunlah .. " ucap Yeonhae dan mencupit pinggang Kyuhyun

" appo ... " ucap Kyuhyun

" hari ini kau mau kemana eoh ?" tanya Yeonhae

" bagaimana jika kita ke menara eiffel ? sudah lama aku tidak kesitu .. " ucap Kyuhyun ..

" baiklah .. mandilah .. " ujar Yeonhae ...

" aku tidak mau mandi ... sendiri " Kyuhyun pun menggendong Yeonhae dan menuju kamar mandi ..

Kyuhyun pun menghimpit tubuh Yeonhae diantara tembok dan badannya ..Kyuhyun mulai mencium Yeonhae ... " eumhhh ... " desahnya saat Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Yeonhae dan tangannya yang meraba punggung belakang Yeonhae ...

" Kyuhyunnie .. " desah Yeonhae

Kyuhyun pun membuka baju tidur Yeonhae dan bra hitam Yeonhae .. Kyuhyun mulai membuat kissmark di seluruh pundak dan lehernya ... hingga bagian dadanya .. Kyuhyun mulai memainkan lidahnya di salah satu dada Yeonhae ..

" oppahhh~~ eumhhh .. " desahnya saat Kyuhyun meraba bagian pahanya ...

" oppa ... eunghhh .. Kyunniehhh .. " desahnya ..

" ne ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menciumi lehernya dan memainkan sebelah dada Yeonhae dengan tangannya ...

Kyuhyun pun melepas baju dalam Yeonhae yang terakhir dan memasuki 3 jarinya ke dalam lubang Yeonhae ..

" oppahh~~~ aku mauhh ~~ " ucap Yeonhae

" oppaaa! " teriak Yeonhae saat orgasmenya keluar ...

" arghh !" Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabar dengan permainanya sendiri .. dia pun mulai membuka celanya karena bajunya sudah dibuka oleh Yeonhae saat mereka berciuman tadi ...

" tahan eoh ... " Kyuhyun pun memasukkan Juniornya ke dalam lubang Yeonhae ...

" arghh! Appo... " ucap Yeonhae saat merasakan Junior Kyuhyun berada dalam lubangnya

Kyuhyun pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur ..

" eunghhhhh ~~ kyuhyunnie .. fasterhhh .. eumhhh .. " desah Yeonhae saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara kasar , dalam , dan cepat ..

" Kyuhyunnieehhh~~ "

" ne .. bersama-sama eohh .. "

" haeeee / kyuhyunnieee .. " teriak mereka ketika mereka mengeluarkan orgasmenya .. Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan orgasmenya di dalam rahim Yeonhae ..

" mandilah .. hahh .. " ucap Yeonhae tersenggal-senggal ..

" ne .. " ucap Kyuhyun lalu mulai mengisi air di bathup yang akan mereka pakai untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka ..

sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan itu .. mereka telah melakukan itu sejak Yeonhae lulus SMA ... dan minggu depan Yeonhae akan mendapat gelar sarjana S2 miliknya ..

" hae .. bagaimana jika kita kembali ke Korea eoh ? " tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang makan siang sebelum mereka pergi ..

" waeyo ? kukira oppa suka berada disini .. " jawab Yeonhae

" oppa memang suka disini .. tapi oppa kangen dengan Korea .. " ucap Kyuhyun

"baiklah .. bagaimana besok kita kembali ke Korea ?"

"baiklah .. makanlah yang banyak hae ... " ucap Kyuhyun

setelah selesai mennyantap makanan mereka , mereka pun pergi jalan-jalan mengitari kota paris yang indah itu ..

- malam hari

" kyu oppa ... bagaimana jika aku hamil ? kau selalu melakukannya tanpa pengaman .. " ucap Yeonhae

" bukankah lebih bagus jika kau hamil .. maka appa dan eomma akan merestui kita .. " jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yeonhae dari belakang ..

" benarkah ? karena aku memang sedang mengandung oppa .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil menaruh tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya ...

" jeo-jeongmall ?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget

" ne... makanya aku belakangan ini sering mual-mual .. " jelas Yeonhae

" Gomawo hae .. " ucap Kyuhyun .. entahlah Kyuhyun teramat senang mendengar berita bahwah Yeonhae sedang mengandung ...

" bagaimana jika kita memberitahu appa dan eomma besok hae ?" tanya Kyuhyun

" baiklah "

~('v'~)

- Korea

" appa , eomma kami punya sesuatu untuk diberitahukan .. " ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang makan malam bersama tanpa Jungmin karena Jungmin sedang bersama Ryeowook – adik Yesung

" kami juga mempunyai sesuatu untuk dibicarakan " ucap Donghae

" baiklah .. jadi ..mustinya appa memberitahumu saat Kyuhyun datang ke rumah ini tetapi .. " ujar Yesung

Kyuhyun pun memegang tangan Yeonhae dengan erat ...

" Kyu kau tahu bukan apa yang akan appa bilang .. bagaimana jika kau yang memberitahunya kyu ? " lanjut Yesung

"memberi tahu apa eoh ? sepertinya aku yang belum tahu ... " ucap Yeonhae dengan muka polosnya ...

" sebenarnya ... kau dan Kyuhyun .. "

" appa sudahlah ... " ucap kyuhyun

" kau dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya .. saudara kandung hae .. " ucap Yesung ..

" m-mwo ?" ucap Yeonhae sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan air matanya yang mengalir ..

" hae ... " ucap Kyuhyun

Yeonhae pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun ..

" hahaha ... bukankah itu berita bagus ? bahkan aku sampai menangis .. " ucap Yeonhae berusaha menutupi kesedihan dan sakit hatinya ..

" karena appa dan eomma sudah memberitahu yang sebenarnya appa dan eomma akan pergi kami akan pergi selama 3 minggu karena appa ada pekerjaan di Amerika " ucap Yesung , Donghae dan Yesungpun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae ..

Yeonhae pun naik menuju ke kamarnya ...

" h-hae .. " Kyuhyun pun mengejar Yeonhae

Kyuhyun pun menghentikan Yeonhae ... " mianhaeyo .. oppa tidak memberitahumu tentang ini .. karena oppa benar-benar mencintaimu ... "

" cinta kau bilang ? jika kau mencintaiku kenapa kau membohongiku ?! hah ? itu yang kau sebut cinta ? " ucap Yeonhae tak dapat membendung tangisnya ...

" tinggalkan aku sendiri .. " sambungnya lagi

Yeonhaepun memasuki kamarnya .. dia melempar semua yang bisa di lempar dan dirusaknya ... dia terus saja merusak barang yang ada di kamarnya ... hingga dia menemukan pecahan kaca yang cukup tajam ...

Sreettt~~

Yeonhae pun melukai pergelangan tangannya hingga darah dengan sangat deras keluar dari pergelangan tangannnya ... tak lama Kemudian Yeonhaepun tak sadarkan diri ..

Kyuhyun pun berkali-kali mengetuk kamar Yeonhae hingga ia merasa sesuatu yang basah mengenai sendalnya ..

"d-darah ?" ucap Kyuhyun

" H-hae ! bukalah ! "

Kyuhyun pun mendobrak pintu kamar Yeonhae dan melihat Yeonhae yang tidak sadarkan diri ..

" hae ! hae ! ireona ... " panggil Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun membawa Yeonhae ke rumah sakit ..

" dok .. bagaimana keadaannya dok ?" tanya Kyuhyun

" dia baik-baik saja walaupun kehilangan banyak darah dan janinnya juga baik-baik saja .." jawab dokter itu

" gamshahamnida .. " ucap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun memasuki ruangan pasien yang ditempati oleh Yeonhae

" hae .. mian , oppa tidak memberitahumu karena oppa mencintaimu .. jeongmal saranghaeyo " ucap Kyuhyun

- 1 hari kemudian

" Hae .. kau sudah bangun ... " ucap Kyuhyun

" ne ... " jawab Yeonhae

" kapankah aku bisa pulang ?" tanyanya kepada suster yang ada di situ ..

" hari ini juga sudah bisa ... permisi .. " ucap suster itu ...

" hae ... oppa minta maaf eoh .. oppa mengaku kalau oppa salah tidak memberitahumu ... " Kyuhyun pun memohon kepada Yeonhae

" kau meminta maaf sekarang ? kau meminta maaf saat aku sedang mengandung anakmu ? kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu ? apa karena itu kau ingin tinggal di Paris bersama ku .. agar appa tidak memberitahu semuanya ? kenapa sekarang ? kenapa saat aku sedang mengandung anakmu kau baru memberi tahu hal ini ? " tanya Yeonhae

" mian ... " ucap Kyuhyun

" maaf ? sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan ? tentang kita , anak ini ? kenapa harus appa yang memberitahuku ? kenapa sekarang " Yeonhae pun menangis ..

" mianhae ... mianhae ... " ucap Kyuhyun ..

" aku mau pulang .. "

Yeonhae pun dibolehkan dokter untuk pulang ...

" nona .. engkau sudah pulang ?" tanya Mimi .. bahkan setelah sekian lama Mimi masih saja bekerja di kediaman Kim ...

" ne " balas Yeonhae dan langsung melaju ke kamarnya ...

Mimi pun mengikuti Yeonhae ke kamarnya ...

" ada apa hae ? ceritalah sama eonni .. " ucap Mimi ..

" hikss .. eonni , eoddokhae ? appa bilang kalau Kyu oppa adalah oppa kandungku saat aku sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun oppa .. eoddokhaeyo Mimi ?" tanya Yeonhae

" h-hae .. jadi kau sedang hamil ? "

" ne " jawab Yeonhae

"hae .. kau bukanlah saudara kandung Kyuhyun ... sebenarnya kau bukanlah anak kandung dari Tuan besar dan Nyonya .. kau sebenarnya diadopsi oleh nyonya tanpa sepengetahuan Tuan besar karena saat Nyonya mengandung Nyonya keguguran dan dia mengadopsi anak yang umurnya kurang lebih sama seperti anaknya sebelum lahir ... dan Kyuhyun dia adalah anak dari tuan besar dan nyonya yang hilang saat dulu... , jadi kau dan Kyuhyun bukanlah saudara kandung ... Nyonya sendiri yang menceritakan ini kepada saya ... " ucap Mimi

" jeongmal ? kalau begitu aku dan kyu oppa bukan saudara kandung .. ? Mimi gomawoyo sudah mau memberitahu yang sebenarnya ... " ujar Yeonhae sambil memeluk Mimi ..

" bagaimana jika Mimi beritahu Kyuhyun ?" tanya Mimi

" kasih tau saja ... ta-tapi .. " ucap Yeonhae ...

" Mimi kasih tau ya .. " ucap Mimi dan meninggalkan kamar Yeonhae dan mendatangi kamar Kyuhyun ...

" tuan .. apa tidak sebaiknya kau menemani nona Yeonhae ? " tanya Mimi

" dia lebih baik jika tidak ada diriku ... " jawab Kyuhyun

Mimi pun menjelaskan semuanya seperti yang dijelaskannya kepada Yeonhae tadi ...

" jeo-jeongmal ?" tanya Kyuhyun

" nee .. " jawab Mimi dengan senyumnya ..

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri ruangan Yeonhae ...

" hae .. " panggil Kyuhyun

" a-apa ? bukan salahku kalau aku tidak tahu .. eomma tidak pernah memberitau .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil membungkus dirinya dalam selimut miliknya ...

" hahahaah ... kau lucu sekali ne .. jangan bersembunyi di dalam selimut ... nanti anak kita tidak bisa bernafas hae .. " goda Kyuhyun

Yeonhae pun mengeluakan kepalanya dari selimut dan menjulurkan lidahnya ...

" hae .. " panggil Kyuhyun

" ne ?" tanya Yeonhae

" saranghaeyo .. jeongmal .. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Yeonhae yang berada di dalam selimut...

" nado .. " jawab Yeonhae ..

1 bulan kemudian ...

Yesung dan Donghae sudah mengetahui bahwah Yeonhae sedang mengandung anak kyuhyun dan mereka berdua merestuinya ... mumpung Yeonhae belum hamil besar .. 1 minggu yang lalu pun Yeonhae dan Kyuhyun telah dinikahkan ..

" Kyu ... kau pabbo atau apa si ? bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya pada anak eomma sebelum menikah eoh ? " protes Donghae ... walaupun sudah 1 minggu Kyuhyun sudah dinikahkan dengan Yeonhae , Donghae masih saja masih terus mengomeli Kyuhyun kenapa bisa menghamili Yeonhae di luar nikah ..

" eomma salahkan saja dia .. kyu oppa emang pabbo .. " ungkap Yeonhae

" ya! Kok kyu yang salah ? siapa suruh Yeonhae selalu terlihat menggoda .. " elak Kyuhyun

" kalau begitu jangan melihatku lagi .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil menutup mukanya ..

" jangan begitu dong chagiyaa~~ ... " rayu Kyuhyun

" eomma .. Kyu oppa mulai menggodaku .. " ucap Yeonhae

tetapi Donghae tidak menjawab ..

" eomma? " Yeonhaepun membuka tangannya ..

" eomma kemana ?" tanya Yeonhae ..

Kyuhyun pun mendudukkan diri di sebelah Yeonhae ..

" chagi ... " panggil Kyuhyun ..

" mwoya ? kyu oppa .. hae mau bobo .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil menguap ..

" yasudah .. ayo naik .. " ajak Kyuhyun

" gendong~~~ " ucap Yeonhae ..

" manja eoh ?"

Yeonhae pun menggembungkan pipinya ..

" ahh arasseo .. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengendong Yeonhae ke kamar mereka...

" Hae .. " ucap Kyuhyun

" wae ?" jawab Yeonhae ..

" oppa mau melakukannya .. " ucap Kyuhyun

" tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya selama dia masih di dalam sini .. " jawab Yeonhae sambil menunjuk perutnya yang sudah sedikit buncit ..

" heumhh ... satu kali saja eoh .. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium bibir Yeonhae ..

Kyuhyun pun melakukannya dengan lembut .. tetapi namanya evil emang evil , pada akhirnya dia pun bermain kasar ..

- esok paginya

" eunghhh ... " lenguh Yeonhae ..

" good morning chagiya .. " ucap Kyuhyun

" kau bohong ... kau bilang hanya melakukannya sekali .. " cibir Yeonhae dengan pipi yang digembungkan ..

" hahaha ... kau saja yang pabbo mau saja percaya .. " ucap Kyuhyun

" baiklah .. lain kali aku tidur bersama Jungmin saja .. " Yeonhae pun meninggalkan kamar mereka ..

" ehh .. andwae" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mencegat Yeonhae .. " ne .. oppa gak akan membohongimu lagi .. " bujuk Kyuhyun ...

" hoamhhh ... " Yeonhae pun kembali ke kamar mereka .. mengunci pintunya dan tidur ..

" ya! Yeobo .. kenapa oppa dikonciin eoh ?" teriak Kyuhyun dari depan Pintu ..

" hae mau bobo sendiri .. " jawabnya

" chagi ... oppa belum memakai baju .. nanti kalau oppa diapa-apain sama orang lain gimana ?" tanya Kyuhyun

Yeonhae pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarik Kyuhyun agar memasuki kamar mereka ..

" andwaeyo ! kau hanya milikku ..." ucap Yeonhae sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun

" ne .. heheheh ... " jawab Kyuhyun

" heungg ? oppa kau berbohong lagi .. kau sudah memakai baju lengkap .. " omel Yeonhae

" tapi kau selalu percaya bukan ? "

" ne .. aku memang selalu percaya padamu .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil memukul sedikit dada bidang Kyuhyun

" saranghaeyo .. " ucap Kyuhyun

" nado "

4 tahun kemudian

" eomma .. appa .. " panggil anak Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae

" waeyo ? nana-ya ? hoamhh ... " tanya Yeonhae ..

" bangunlah eomma .. halmoeni dan halaboeji sudah menunggu eomma dan appa ... " ucap Nana

"oppa .. ireona ... " panggil Yeonhae ..

" nana-ya bilang saja appa dan eomma ada sedikit urusan .. kami akan turun dalam 1 jam lagi " ucap Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu ..

" baiklah .. " jawab Nana dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae ..

" y-ya! Nana-ya .. eomma ikut denganmu ... " panggil Yeonhae

" chagiya ... kau disini saja .. lagian kau belum mandi .. kau mau menemui eomma dan appa seperti itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun ...

" ya! Hajima ... hae mau mandi sendiri saja .. " Yeonhae pun mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dulu dan sekarang menjadi kamar Nana...

" hahahaha ... " tawa Yeonhae saat dia memikirkan bagaimana Kyuhyun akan menyelesaikan 'urusannya' sendiri .. dan tiba-tiba " lebih baik aku tidur dengan Nana malam ini ... " ucapnya dan mengganti baju lalu menemui eomma dan appanya ...

Yeonhae pun menemui Donghae , Yesung , Jungmin , Nana , dan Kyuhyun ...

" eomma .. appa .. bogoshippeoo ~~ " ucap Yeonhae ...

" kau seperti anak umur 3 tahun aja eoh .. " Donghaepun berucap sambil tersenyum ..

" a-anak 3 tahun .. Hae tidak seperti anak 3 tahun .. ya kan oppa ?" tanya Yeonhae kepada Kyuhyun .. berpikir bahwah suaminya akan melindunginya ..

" Kau memang seperti anak 3 tahun hae " hawab Kyuhyun ...

" heunghh! Jangan berbicara pada hae sampai Hae berumur 6 tahun kalau begitu ... " Yeonhae pun meninggalkan mereka semua dan beranjak ke kamarnya dengan kaki yang di hentakkan saat menaiki tangga ..

" aku akan menyelesaikan urusan ini dulu eoh .. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Yeonhae ke kamarnya ...

" ya! Kyu jangan sering-sering melakukannya eoh .. kasihan anakku .. " teriak Donghae

Kyuhyun pun menulikan telinganya ..

" hae .. " panggil Kyuhyun

Yeonhae pun membuka pintunya ... Yeonhae tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun karena dia sedang berpura-pura menjadi anak umur 3 tahun bukan ?

" kau tidak mau berbicara eoh ?" tanya Kyuhyun

Yeonhae pun hanya menggeleng ...

" heumm .. kalau kau tidak mau berbicara .. bisakah kita melakukannya .. mumpung kau tidak bisa berbicara .. " goda Kyuhyun

" ya! Andwae .. " teriak Yeonhae ...

" owhh .. jadi anak umur 3 tahun ini sudah dewasa eoh ?" tanya Kyuhyun

Yeonhae hanya menggeleng ...

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang mengenai umur Yeonhae berapa sekaarang Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba menindih tubuh istinya itu .. kalian tahu yang akan terjadi bukan ?

" halmeoni .. kenapa appa dan eomma bertliak-tliak di dalam kamal eoh ?" tanya Nana ..

" ahh .. a-anu .. mereka .. " gagap Donghae

~~~?~~~

" ahhh ... Kyuhyuniehhh .. eunghhh " desah Yeonhae saat Kyuhyun menusuk lubangnya dengan kasar dalam dan secara acak ..

" Kyuhh , hae mauhh .. "

" bersama-sama hae "

" haee / kyuu ... " teriak mereka bersamaan saat mereka mengeluarkan orgasme mereka ...

" hahh .. hahh .. " Yeonhae berusaha mengatur nafasnya ...

" saranghaeyo hae .. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yeonhae dan menutupi tubuh mereka yang tidak mengenakan apapun itu dengan selimut ...

" nado .. " jawab Yeonhae ..tak lama kemudian Yeonhae pun tertidur ...

" hae " panggil Donghae dari depan kamar ..

Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu dan mengeluarkan senyumnya ..

" ya! Eomma tidak tahu kalian harus menemani anak kalian jalan-jalan .. " ucap Donghae sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun ...

" Yesungiee ... aku tak percaya mereka melakukannya ... " rengek Donhghae ..

" Mimi .. bisakah kau menjaga Jungmin dan Nana ?" tanya Yesung

" baiklah Tuan .. " jawab Mimi

Yesung pun menarik tangan Donghae " sekarang giliran kita .. kekeke ... " ucap Yesung ..

" hae .. eomma menyuruh kita mengajak Nana jalan-jalan ... " panggil Kyuhyun ...

" ne .. aku mandi dulu , apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya Yeonhae ...

" apa aku boleh ikut ? " ucap Kyuhyun sambil menciumi pundak Yeonhae ..

" tidak .. sudahlah hae mau mandi .. " Yeonhae pun menuju kamar mandi dengan kaki yang terpincang-pincang ..

ketika mereka sudah siap untuk pergi mereka pun turun untuk berkumpul di ruang tamu sebelum pergi ..

" Nana , Jungmin halmoeni dan Harabeoji ada dimana ?" tanya Yeonhae

" mereka ada di kamal katanya halabeoji memiliki sedikit ulusan dengan halmeoni " jawab Nana dan melanjutkan permainannya dengan Jungmin dan Mimi...

Yeonhae dan Kyuhyun pun menghampiri kamar Yesung dan Donghae

" YA! EOMMA , APPA ... KELUAR KALIAN .. " TERIAK Yeonhae dan Kyuhyun ..

" sunggiehh .. merekahh .. " ucap Donghae

" ne ... biarkan sajahh Hae " balas Yesung

THE END

Mian kalo jelek .. review ne


End file.
